


Wow, I'm kinda fucked up

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max is secretly one kinky mofo and we all know it ;)), Mutual Pining, Sex, This will have a lot of it, slight sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max just might be the kinkiest virgin alive.</p><p>Victoria is her poor target who has to deal with long periods of being stared at and obvious pining. Oh, the <em> horror. <em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow this sucks im sorry.
> 
> Okay so yeah I suck at summaries but this is just gon be Max being a blushy virgin but dominating the f u c k out of Victoria at the same time ;>
> 
> This is just a sort of short af starter chap thing, so not much happened :'D. 
> 
>  
> 
> (And I got this idea from Lyswenn! They're uber sweet and have some absolutely awesome fics, so go check em out!! :D)

Max really did have the worst luck. 

From being a fetus in her mother's womb to the living and breathing almost-but-not-quite-adult she was now, her luck had been _okay _at the most. She'd learned to live with accidents happening to her often and being the loser in everything she did. It could always be worse, after all. So Max had been both excited as hell and nervous as hell to go to Blackwell. Excited because, duh, her fucking _idol _Mark Jefferson was not only going to be there, but he's going to be her teacher! And nervous because her luck was, if you hadn't already gotten the message, absolute garbage.____

____She expected to be pretty much a loner at Blackwell; no one bothered with her very much in Seattle and she'd expected the same treatment. So getting good friends like Kate and Warren was definitely a pleasant surprise._ _ _ _

____Then she met Victoria Chase. The Popularity Princess. For some reason, she'd immediately set her eyes on Max as soon as she'd stepped foot through the fucking door. Max didn't do anything to deserve it, but the world just felt like being a dick to her that day. And since nearly fucking _everyone _loved Victoria for some unholy reason, she was laughed at by at least 60% of the school's population on a daily basis. Lovely.___ _ _ _

______Max went day to day getting made fun of by Victoria Chase, getting laughed at by Victoria Chase, being the butt of literally all her jokes; But that wasn't the worst part._ _ _ _ _ _

______The pathetic and almost funny thing about it was that Max was desperately fucking attracted to her. Yeah, yeah, out of all the people on this earth, Max just _had_ to pick out the raging bitch that was meanest to her. But she couldn't help it. She wasn't just attracted to Victoria either, she genuinely _liked_ her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Victoria was gorgeous. From the perfectly styled blonde pixie cut, to that bone structure that set her face in a permanent pout. Hell, with the way Victoria looked _with_ the resting bitch face, Max would probably faint if she saw her actually looking genuinely happy. Seeing Victoria stride away from her after delivering a sick burn may be humilating, but it did let Max hang her head and pretend to be looking at the ground while actually staring straight at Victoria's ass. And what a _fine _ass it was. Ancient Egyptians would worship that ass.___ _ _ _ _ _

________.....Damn, was Max a pig. She kind of wanted to report herself to the police for perving on poor, innocent girls. Except Victoria was neither 'poor' and definitely not 'innocent'._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn't just her looks though. Max wasn't so bad as to like someone solely based on appearance. The bitchy, never-back-down attitude did piss her off. But it also turned her on, weirdly enough. Every time she saw Victoria making fun of someone else, it made her want to teach her a lesson. To show her who's really in charge. Maybe tie her to a bed with a vibrator pressed right against where she most wanted and then beg for Max to touch her, tears of desperation streaming down her normally cold face. Max would oblige, but only when she was so desperate that all insults had turned into pleas and cries, all coming from that pouty mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And if Victoria insulted Max, then she should be punished. Bent over Mr. Jefferson's desk, and get _spanked_. In front of the entire class maybe. Let her classmates watch as the untouchable Victoria Chase was cracking right in front of them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For such a virgin, Max sure did have some sick fetishes, she knew. But just the mere thought of making Victoria, Cold as hell Miss Popularity, get down on her knees and beg for Max was enough to make her ask to go to the bathroom in the middle of class and.....well, er, take care of business. Mr. Jefferson gave her weird looks when she took twenty minutes to use the toilet. She felt like a 13 year old boy in the middle of puberty when she was around Victoria, for fucks' sake. As many fantasies she's had, some completely insane and others not seeming that out-of-reality, Max knew that she would never make a move. She was a wimp, that was obvious. And Victoria would probably laugh in her face. Or maybe scream and knee her in the stomach from the sheer audacity of it all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It would only end in humilation. Maybe even _expulsion _if Victoria decided to be extra-bitchy and report her for sexual harrassment or something.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________.....Maybe she was being a little paranoid about this, but it was always better safe than sorry. She really didn't enjoy the mild bullying already, no need to make it worse. Max was more of a sadist than a masochist after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And now she was sitting in Mr. Jefferson's class, boredly twirling her pencil between her fingers and contemplating whether or not she'd get in trouble if she sneaked a selfie. She decided against it. Jefferson had the eyes of a hawk. Time to do some writing in her journal, she guessed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Max got said item out and started writing. Not about much in particular, just what was on her mind at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Going to tea with Kate, Victoria, Warren's slightly suspicious behavior, Victoria, wanting to take a selfie, _Victoria _.....___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yeah, at least twenty of the forty pages Max had written in were about Victoria. It was more than a little pathetic. She didn't stalk her or anything creepy like that, Max just wrote down whatever was nagging at her brain. Which happened to often be Victoria. Tragic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She'd already filled up a page and a half when she felt the back of her neck prickle. Glancing up, her eyes swept the room in question and halted on Victoria. Who was staring right at her. Not a glare, just a -almost _appreciative _?- stare. When she realized that Max was staring right back at her, her head snapped back to her phone so quickly that Max wondered how she didn't get whiplash. Max was in a mild daze, still staring dumbly and probably looking like an idiot.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Maybe it was a trick of the light, but the tips of Victoria's ears and her cheeks looked slightly flushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria isn't built for this level of utter _pining _, dammit.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil thing showcasing Vic's thoughts on the whole thing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Shit will start going d o w n in the next chapters :o so excuse me for this sucky thing ;u;

Victoria really couldn't deal with this for much longer. Max's....weird infatuation, crush, pining, whatever, was starting to be more than slightly annoying. 

Even now, in her room, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Victoria was supposed to be editing her newest photos, not thinking about a loser like Max, damnit. But this was really starting to get to her. 

The staring, for one. Victoria was no stranger to being ogled, as pretty as she knew she was. But feeling eyes on her for _entire classes _was a little fucking much. Max stared, and she stared often. If the little twee loser thought that she was being subtle, then she had another thing coming. Maybe Victoria stared at Max, too, but at least _she _was subtle about it. Mostly.____

____Also, the blushing. The. Fucking. Blushing. Victoria could glance in Caulfield's general direction, and she would blush. She was a full-body flusher, too. It was somewhat fascinating to see redness spread from her cheeks, to her ears, making it's way down to her normally pale throat too. It sort of made Victoria want to stare at her for a minute or two, just to see how far the blush would spread and how flustered Caulfield would get. She did look pretty while flustered. Although Victoria would never admit that._ _ _ _

____But back to the point at hand. This bullshit was starting to affect Victoria, too. She found herself staring back at Max now. She even _blushed _the other day, when Max caught her. She, Victoria Maribeth Chase, actually blushed. The audacity of it all.___ _ _ _

______She had the little hipster on her mind more often, too. When she wasn't around Caulfield, she thought about Caulfield. When she _was _around Caulfield, she still thought about, you guessed it, Caulfield! They weren't even spiteful thoughts. Victoria ought to be ashamed.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Instead of insults, most of what Victoria thought when she had Max on her mind was how Max felt about certain things, what her favorite color was, who're her biggest photography inspirations, what season she liked the most. Victoria didn't give a shit about knowing those things about literally _anyone _else. So why was Max Caulfield the only exception?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On a different note, Victoria honestly thought that her full name, Maxine, suited her far better. At least appearence-wise. With short brown hair framing a face with high cheekbones, lips that looked redder than average, and eyes the prettiest shade of blue that Victoria's honestly ever seen, Max looked almost regal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Y'know, besides the always present bags under her otherwise flawless eyes and her _terrible _choices of clothing. The ratty camera that she was so faithful to needed some work, too.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was getting side tracked. Victoria was supposed to be annoyed by Max's pathetic crush on her, not ooing and awwing over her looks! This was preposterous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Falling back on her perfectly made bed, she sighed. This was going to keep getting worse. Max showed no signs of stoping with the pining and staring and _everything _, which meant that Victoria would only fall deeper into this hole of actually, possibly, liking Max. If she could even admit that she did like her to even herself. Victoria had a crush on Max Caulfield.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A small, miniscule, barely even there, probably temporary, crush. But a crush nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Victoria didn't _do _crushes. If she was attracted to someone, she told them immediately. You can guess what happened after. Victoria wasn't a stranger to being attracted to someone, but actually wanting to get to know them and..... _talk _to them was something else entirely._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And of course, the person that she felt that way about just had to be Max. Fucking grand. Spectacular. Smashing. Amazing. Wonderful. All the positive adjectives that exist, all used sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At least Victoria finally admitted it, even if just to herself. That was progress of some kind, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But what does she do _now? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Victoria is a total tsundere lets be real)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for leaving this for goddamn 3 m o n t h s ;u; 
> 
> i kinda just have to get inspired again to be able to update and thats why my updating schedule can go from 3 updates in 3 days to no updates for an entire month and i had absolutely no clue how to continue this and it kinda kept being put on the back burner 
> 
> but then i remembered that i wrote this with a bro in mind because it was their awesome idea (all credit goes to lyswenn and their awesome mind) and I started feeling really bad :'D but inspiration is finally back!!

Max felt like someone was watching her. 

If someone actually was, then it would be really surprising. Max did her best to go unnoticed, and it usually worked. People paid attention to Victoria (Herself included), or people like her, not people like Max. But the prickling feeling on the back of her neck that'd been present for the entire period indicated that someone was staring straight at her. 

Max chanced a glance around the class. Kate was listening intently to whatever the teacher had been droning on, and on, and on about and so was Warren, so that ruled them out immediately. Max sincerely doubted that it was her, but her eyes went to Victoria anyway. 

And found her staring straight at Max. This was the second time, in not even a week, that she'd been caught staring. Did Max have something on her face? Was her shirt inside-out? This time it was Max who looked away first. It strangely made her feel self-conscious. She wasn't used to be the one who was being stared at, instead of the one who was doing the staring. Maybe Victoria caught wind of her staring and wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. Though, while Max stared out of attraction and embarrassing fantasies, she was probably trying to melt Max's face off with her eyes or something. Max couldn't blame her. 

Max didn't look again, but the uncomfortable prickle didn't waver. Max _definitely_ had something on her face. Or maybe Victoria could just sense the thirst deep within her. If that even made sense. The shrill, piercing sound of the bell made her jump.

Well, at least she could hightail it back to her room. Max grabbed her journal and set it in her bag, followed by her pencil case and various other things. Just as she was about to get up and leave, she saw a manicured hand drop a piece of folded paper on her desk. Eyebrows scrunched together, Max looked up to see none other than Victoria Chase. What the fuck.

She was already walking out of the classroom, and Max didn't try to stop her. She picked up the note with slight excitement and a fuckton of nervousness. Knowing Victoria, it was probably just a note filled with reasons why she hated Max. Victoria would do something like that. She skimmed the page. 

_-Come to my room. Now.-_ Was all the note said, in rushed, loopy handwriting that looked sloppy and still managed to seem pretty easy on the eyes. Even her handwriting is nice, damn it. Then Max actually realized what the note said.

What. 

This was either the start of another one of Max's overbearingly cliche and erotic wet dreams, or that really just happened. What does she do, holy shit she's never thought about this actually happening! In her daydreams, it'd probably go something like this:

[ _'Max walked confidently to Victoria's door. She didn't knock, instead preferring to bust straight in and get down to business. There, the object of her affections and attractions stood, her shirt off already. She must've been in the middle of changing. Max strutted over, taking in Victoria's embarrassed flush and sputtered words of, "Max, you're early! Here I am, vulnerable and already topless!" But then Max's magical powers of seduction made Victoria fall at her feet and moan, "Take me now..."_

 _And they'd have sex all night and day forever and ever.'_ ]

...Yeah, Max's fantasies were worse than those cheap romance novels you'd find at the dollar store. So the possibilty of it going that way, or in any way besides Victoria roasting her to high heaven for no reason like she always does, isn't very high. 

Of course, Max ended up at Victoria's door about two minutes later anyways. She had no excuse. The thirst was kinda real, okay? Fidgeting slightly, she knocked, and tried not to let her nervousness show. Predators lunged if you showed fear. Or some dumb analogy like that.

The door opened. There stood the Popularity Princess herself, glaring down at Max like she'd just witness her spit on several puppies. The glare wasn't as effective when all she wore was a black tank-top and some sweatpants though. Her cleavage wasn't showing or anything, and yet it was still hard to not stare. Who knew Max had a thing for collarbones.

"Well?" Victoria stepped aside. "Just gonna stand there and stare creepily or actually come in, Caulfield?"

 _Well,_ Max thought, _most of my fictional time with you_ does _involve coming of some kind._

...She regrets even thinking that, because that is something only a perverted, lonely douchebag would say. Max is a perverted, lonely douchebag. Fantastic. 

She smiled awkwardly and stepped in like the pushover she was. Victoria closed the door behind her, and stood there and stared at Max without saying anything. This lovely thing, the staring silently, continued for about another thirty seconds before Max broke and asked, "Did you need anything, Victoria?"

Victoria's eyes left hers and settled on the wall, a foot or two from her face, like she was nervous, but that couldn't be. Maybe she was thinking about something...?

"Yeah, I do." She spoke finally. "I need you to either fucking stop, or do something, because you're starting to really drive me insane."

"...Stop what?" What the hell was she doing? Being polite? Well, excuse the fuck out of her, jesus christ. Looks like that time of the month has either arrived for Victoria, or it's in the near horizon. 

"You know very well what." Victoria glared down at her. "The...the _staring._ "

Max's eyes widened comically. She noticed?

"Don't give me that surprised look." Victoria took a step closer, and then another. "You weren't being too subtle about it, Hipster. And it's also pretty fucking easy to see that you have a crush on me, too."

Max took a step back. Slowly but surely, a feeling of horror unfurled inside her, and the panic started setting in. Victoria _knew_ , and she was going to tell everyone and Max would get slaughtered, holy fuck, no, no, no-

"You can't tell anybody!" She fumbled for words. "Please! I swear, I'll stop with the staring, just-"

"No, let me finish." 

Max shut up, biting her lip and on the verge of running out of the room like the wimp she was. This could only end terribly, and it would be all Max's fault. Of course, she just had to be so obvious about it.

"Either you stop." Victoria got even closer, till Max could literally count her eyelashes. "Or you do something about it."

Max was so enrapt in noticing how pretty Victoria's eyes looked up close, that it took her a second to process what she'd said. "What?"

"I'm not repeating myself, hippie." Her cheeks looked redder all of a sudden.

"Wait, wait." Max thought about what those words actually meant, and no, that couldn't _possibly_ be what Victoria was saying. There was absolutely no fucking way. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, either you leave right now and stop with all the shit, or," She leaned down. "You kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maxs fantasies about vic are totally like bad nsfw fanfiction >:D and vic got fed up and decided to just make max gro w a pair 
> 
> but this'll probably get raunchier and raunchier tbh unless i for some reason decide to keep it _kinda_ sfw but i really doubt it :]
> 
> (also holy shit its finally snowing where i am! well kinda. its the thinnest, most bitch-ass snow ive ever seen but bygod ill take any snow i can get)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes three months for the last chapter*
> 
> *uploads next chapter a day later*
> 
> ;u; inconsistent updating is my shtick i guess. 
> 
> i cant believe i dedicated like 4 paragraphs in a row to just kissing :,>

Max's entire thought process screeched to a grinding halt. "...Come again?" Her voice cracked. Victoria stayed stubbornly silent, her stare looking more and more pissed-off the longer Max took. What does she say? She'd never anticipated this actually happening in real life, holy shit, how does she react? 

"Of course!" She blurted out. "I mean, uh. The kiss thing. I'll, y'know, go with that option. Yeah."

Suave, Max. She's probably soaking wet already from just that stuttered sentence. Victoria didn't reply again, poker face still firmly in place. Until, strangely, her lips twitched, like she was holding back a smile. 

"You're embarrassing." It was clearly an insult, but was almost said with a touch of fondness. Before Max could spew more humiliating word-vomit, Victoria closed the short distance between them. The feel of her baby-soft lips against Max's bitten, slightly chapped, ones made her knees shake.

The kiss was chaste. Victoria stayed still and kept her arms at her sides. She was waiting for Max to consent or pull away, she realized with a start. A warm feeling welled inside her at the unexpected gentleness. Her lips slowly moved against Victoria's, hesitant and sloppy, but Victoria's audible gasp against her mouth showed that she didn't mind. 

Max wasn't too sure how she was supposed to breathe, but she'll be damned if she pulls away now. Victoria's arms come around her neck. The position is a little awkward, given that Victoria is the taller of the two, but Max was in heaven. If heaven was a gay kiss, that is. Her hands settle nervously on Victoria's hips. Max's lips parted slightly, and Victoria's tongue lapped at the seam of her lips. Max opened her mouth wider instinctively, the blonde's tongue moving against hers gently and slowly and _wow_.

Truthfully, Max had always thought using tongue would feel gross, no matter how erotic it looked on TV and the porn she admittedly watched. She'd never been more wrong in her entire life. Every small brush of her tongue against Victoria's sent a small burst of electricity down her entire body, made a pleasant shiver run up her spine and her skin prickle.

Despite the pounding of her own heart being the only thing she could hear, Max was gaining confidence. Not much, but some. And so, she backed Victoria up a few steps until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards. Max felt the slightly sadistic part of herself practically drool at Victoria's open, vulnerable and surprised expression when she was suddenly laying on the bed with Max laying on top of her. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" She snapped, but the breathlessness of her voice combined with her red, red face kind of ruined the effect. Max didn't reply. She took some much-needed breaths, and then trailed kisses from Victoria's jaw, down to the hollow of her throat. 

Her hands, that were previously running up and down Victoria's sides slowly, dug harshly into her hips.

A soft moan interrupted Victoria's panting, and Max couldn't help but feel a childish sense of satisfaction. Max, the dorky outcast, had made Victoria Chase, the most popular and most bitchy girl in school, actually _moan_. 

Max fumbled to unbutton Victoria's overpriced cashmere shirt, and got to button number 4 before she continued her assault of Victoria's milky-white exposed skin. Victoria was nearly completely pliant beneath her, hands grabbing fistfuls of Max's hair and soft pants leaving her open mouth. Max licked the side of her neck, and then blew cold air on it, feeling entirely too smug at seeing goosebumps break across Victoria's skin. Then, Max realized something. It made all the happy, walking-on-sunshine hornyness evaporate almost instantly.

Max stopped. Victoria's eyes, that had been tightly closed, opened and looked at her in bewilderment. 

"Why'd you stop?" 

"This...this isn't just...physical right?" Max asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"What?" 

"This isn't all that this is going to be, is it?" Max stared down at her, face uncertain.

"You're not making sense." Victoria shook her head. "So can we please go back to what we were doing?"

"Not until you tell me that this isn't just...meaningless." She insisted. "Am I just a one-time thing? No feelings at all?"

"Do you think I'd go to you if it was just fucking?" Victoria somehow managed to be a sarcastic little shit, even as she panted underneath Max. "I could go to pretty much anyone for that."

"I didn't ask you to brag about how much people love you." Max snapped, her patience waning. "Answer the question."

 _"No,_ Max. This isn't a one-time thing with no feeling involved. I'm not going to take your virginity and then say goodbye, for fucks' sake. I may be a bitch on my best day, but I'm not fucking _evil._ I want this to..." She suddenly looked sheepish, and Max couldn't help but think that Victoria looking flustered was the most adorable motherfucking thing she's ever had the pleasure of seeing. "I want you. To be with me. In a relationship manner."

Max stared down at her for a minute with a straight face, before she snorted loudly and cracked up. 

"Quit laughing!" Victoria huffed.

"Y-you're..." Max wheezed out. "So bad at words that aren't insults."

"Well, _your_ face is bad." Victoria fired back lamely.

"Nice." Max's laughter died down, but she couldn't help the grin that stayed firmly in place. She kissed Victoria's cheek. "Y'know, for someone who's been an ass to me for the entiriety of my time at Blackwell...I really like you, Victoria Chase."

"Oh, declarations of love already?" Victoria said, smirking. "You haven't even fucked me yet. I doubt you could like me solely on my personality, even as _lovely_ as I am."

"No, you're right."Max said, pokerfaced. "I like you because of your ass."

"I fucking hate you." 

"C'mon, you're laughing."

"It's a pity laugh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> max may be in serious lady-boner town for vic and bygod she genuinely likes victoria but she wouldnt want to just give up her first time to someone who doesnt care yknow??
> 
>  
> 
> (and okay, so, I'm moving. Aaand my internet's going off tomorrow, so this'll be my last update for...a while? I dunno, maybe just a week or so but i dunno how fast i'll be able to get internet at the new house so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> but also!! I'm trying to bring back the fics i havent updated in a while, so im juggling 4-5 fics atm
> 
> so updates will probably be once a week/once every two weeks when i do have wifi again ;u; not very often, but at least its not three months again)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters will be longer, swearsiessss


End file.
